This invention relates to a paper knife head of the type for continuous cutting and associated with a staple puller.
At present staple pullers are generally made in the form of office tweezers and, on the other hand, it is often necessary to have at one's disposal a staple puller, even if only a casual one, somewhere else.
As casual staple pullers generally various articles are used that can be found around the place or in one's pocket.
Also the problem of paper knives is equally well known: normally a paper knife is constituted by a long blade having rounded edges for safety reasons and secured to a handle.
These paper knives, too, are typical office articles; it is difficult to have at one's disposal a paper knife somewhere else, even if one would wish to have one, for example, for opening envelopes or small paper mail packets.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate these disadvantages by providing a simple and practical device that will combine the two functions by providing an improved paper knife for continuous cutting together with a staple puller.
Further advantages of the present invention consist in that due to the conception of the paper knife head for continuous cutting, the cutting effort is reduced to a minimum with a rapid cutting action, the cutting blade is small and not bulky, and the staple puller is incorporated in the paper knife head, so that the device may also be made in the form of a pocket device.